With development of sciences and technologies, body devices are emerging endlessly. Body devices mainly include wearable devices and implantable devices. Common wearable devices include devices such as smart bands, smartglasses, and smartwatches. Implantable devices are devices implanted in a human body, for example, devices such as a cardiac pacemaker, a bionic eye, and a sensor. Some of these body devices are used for identity verification, some for illness treatment, some for controlling a remote device, and some for enhancing body performance.
In future, with improvement of living standards, every person is likely to carry hundreds of body devices. For these body devices to implement respective functions, every body device needs to be set. Therefore, how to simultaneously manage so many body devices is necessary to become an important concern of a device carrier.